Bedside
by YappiChick
Summary: After Teyla gets injured, John sits by her bedside. Spoilers for season 5. Future fic.


Author's notes: This was written from Tielan's birthday! Happy birthday! As always, I would love to hear what you think!

* * *

John sat two feet to the side of Teyla and she didn't have the slightest idea that he was there. At least that was what Beckett told him. Part of him was refusing to believe she was laying there, wounded and suffering.

They were on a routine trade mission: go into town, get some supplies for the Athosians and get out. There was nothing in the plans for a civil war on the planet and Teyla being hit by a piece of shrapnel from an explosion cause by the rebellion faction.

He could still smell the smoke of the destroyed building he and Teyla were in. He could still see her surprised look as she reached down, touching her shredded leg as he carried her through the gate. He could feel her violent trembling against his body as she started to go into shock in the gate room. He could hear her panicked whisper as Carson and his team came in, "Please, help me." He could still taste the defeat of being unable to protect Teyla from her pain.

He forced himself to calm down. If Carson saw him agitated, he has no doubt the doctor would tell him to leave and rest.

Several minutes later, he heard footsteps approaching. He sat up a little straighter and put his expressionless mask on his face. "How is she?" Ronon asked.

John shrugged. "Not much has changed. They've got her pretty doped up right now."

"He is asking about her," Ronon said, looking at Teyla's still form.

John sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hide Teyla's condition from _him _for long, but John was hoping she would have gained consciousness before he came in. "How did he know we were back?"

"You know how it is. With his Wraith DNA, he can always tell when she's around," Ronon answered. "What do you want me to tell him?"

John stood up reluctantly. "I'll talk to him. After all, I'm the one who walked away with a few stitches while Teyla took the brunt of the blow."

Ronon's eyes widened, surprised. "You're going to leave?" He shook his head. "I'll tell him, but I don't know how much you want him to know."

"Do you think if you ignore his questions, he'll just forget about it?" John asked half-heartedly.

"Nope," Ronon said, clasping his shoulder. "You know how determined he gets when it comes to her." He looked at the Athosian. "I think he should be prepared for how she looks."

"Do you think he'll know that I…" did everything I could to protect her?

Though the last words were unspoken, Ronon answered as if he heard them. "Yeah, he does. Or else he wouldn't trust her go off-world with you."

"That's true," Sheppard reluctantly agreed.

"I'll glaze over the details. I mean, Beckett said she'll be back to normal, right?"

Sheppard nodded.

"I'll tell him that, but I wouldn't be surprised if he comes down and sees her for himself. After everything, you know how protective he is of Teyla," Ronon said, leaving his friend.

Damn, John cursed silently, he did not want to see _him_. The sadness when he saw Teyla's broken body, the questions that he would ask, the trust that would take time to repair.

"Come on, Teyla, wake up," John whispered, to no use.

Too soon, John heard another set of footsteps approaching. Unlike Ronon's, the steps were quick, panicked. "What happened?" he demanded, slightly out of breath.

John licked his lips before speaking. "Apparently, there was a…disagreement over the Kesprytt settlement. She was caught in the crossfire," he admitted painfully.

"How could this be? Halling went over there to trade four months ago. There were no signs of trouble," he responded angrily.

"I'm sorry," John said quietly. For a moment, John considered leaving his post by Teyla's bedside so he could sit next to her, but selfishly, the colonel changed his mind.

Seeing John so dejected deflated him. "Does Doctor Beckett expect her to make a fully recovery?"

John nodded. "He's got her on the good meds so she doesn't feel a thing."

Nodding, her approached Teyla's bedside. He studied her for a moment before leaning down and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "It never gets easier," he admitted. "After everything I've been through, seeing her like this terrifies me more than anything else."

John said nothing.

"But, you understand, don't you?" he asked wisely.

John's face whipped up in surprise. Had his overtaxed mind created those words?

"You can't keep feelings like that hidden. I have seen what it does to you. To both of you."

"Torran, I can't," John replied.

"Because of my father?" the young man asked.

John nodded.

"He died nearly five years ago. She has had plenty of time to grieve for him. Do not make her mourn what could have been between the two of you," Torran responded.

John shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with how heartfelt the conversation had become. "You're a wise kid," he finally said.

Despite the serious situation, Torran knew the colonel needed levity. "I get it from Rodney. Or at least that is what he tells me."

Sheppard smiled softly. "Somehow I believe it."

Torran turned back to his mother and squeezed her hand. To John he said, "Take care of her, John. Just as you always have."

John looked at the young man and nodded. "I will."


End file.
